


HurryStyles (Started by Meredith, ended by me)

by jordansmordan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot, i don't know how to tag these yet, um, yeah - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordansmordan/pseuds/jordansmordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wins tickets to see One Direction in concert with a private meet and greet afterwards? I do.</p><p>A one shot by Meredith and Jordan</p><p>I'm really sorry if it's terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HurryStyles (Started by Meredith, ended by me)

  
Jordan was willing not to freak out. I mean, it's not like meeting her favorite band was the freaking opportunity of a lifetime or anything, but then again it was. Which is why it was such a big deal, and she was trying to keep calm for when she got to meet the five cheeky lads. No need to act like another over-the-top twelve-year-old mega fan right? No. She wasn’t going to scream, or babble stupid things. She was going to be calm and composed and be sophisticated and a little demure in that way men apparently found so appealing.  
Now it was all sort of a blur how it happened, she'd been saving up forever to get concert tickets to go see One Direction, and she'd almost been to the point where she could afford to buy some of those really great seats. She'd been driving in her car, cheerfully listening to the radio and singing along to some bubbly pop songs, and it just seemed like one of those great days when life actually likes you. School was going well, she was having fun, and the tickets were only a few dollars away. So she was just about to change the station when one of those overly obnoxious radio DJ's came on, but her hand paused on the dial, listening as he explained carefully their upcoming call in contest...One Direction concert...Backstage passes, oh yeah, she was definitely listening now, previous intention to change the station completely forgotten. She sighed dreamily, drumming her fingers on the wheel. Backstage passes, how incredible would that be honestly?  
It happened. It honestly and really happened and she felt like falling onto her knees when she got the call back, taking a moment to pray thanks to whatever god or deity in the universe had made this possible. Well honey dreams really do come true.  
She glanced nervously in a mirror hanging across the way, adjusting her black shirt, the little red trademark ‘1D’ like a crest on the right side of the chest. Other than that the outfit was simple, some light wash skinnies and some cute shoes. Her makeup was minimal, no crazy bright lips or darkly painted up eyes. She learned a while ago, minimal is a better look, and brings out your natural beauty. Some light mascara to make her eyes pop, and a light sheen of gloss across her naturally pink lips. She had to admit; she thought she looked pretty good for just attending a tightly packed concert, which was absolutely and completely amazing by the way. The boys were amazing, except for their dancing, which was no better than the usual hilariously awkward moves, but that’s just all part of their charm she supposed. She certainly liked it.  
She shifted nervously from foot to foot, a light blush creeping across her face as she felt her bra strap slide across her skin. It was a cute bra, nice underwear too, black and lacy. Not that she expected anything to come following this little rendezvous, just, she was a firm believer that wearing something pretty and sexy underneath could really spread a good confident feeling through you; light you up so to speak. It was pretty sweet really.  
She gulped nervously, a woman off to the side motioning with her hand.  
“You can go in now, just make sure your little pass is still clipped to your pocket.”  
She nodded, one more deep breath, and she cautiously opened the door, peering inside.  
That was the most amazing time of her life honestly, the boys were sweet and down to earth, and really funny, all the things magazines portrayed them to be, but never could really show.  
She was especially impressed with Harry, wiped clean of the girl crazy image the media portrayed, he was sweet and had a natural charm and confidence to him that made her melt. She could feel the spark there; she felt it when he shook her hand, introducing himself in that adorable accent and cheeky Cheshire grin and she could feel the sparks moving like electricity through their fingertips, and into the air around them.  
And if she could also be impressed with the way his dark jeans clung to his muscular legs, or the way he kept the top few buttons of his crisp white shirt undone, exposing a bit of tanned skin, or the way his muscles flexed as he ran his fingers through his styled hair. Damn that boy was good-looking.  
Now she had a good time chatting with the boys, they were funny and just amazing that the thought of leaving soon made her sad. Now the others made their leave, each giving Jordan a friendly wave, thanking her for coming, and shooting a smug and knowing look at Harry. She turned to look at him, a small smile playing on his lips. What was he thinking?  
Gently biting his lip, he leaned forward, his lips just barely brushing over her ear, she froze; she could smell him, intoxicating cologne, and the scent of some delicious smelling body wash, his warm breath tickled her skin, sending goose bumps up her spine as he whispered between those obscenely pink lips:  
“The lads and I have a bit before we need to go…Maybe you’d like to take a ride with me somewhere Jordan?”  
She nodded quickly.  
Oh my god.

 

Jordan's POV:

 

Oh. My. God.

That was the only thought I had after Harry had asked me to go for a drive with him. Where could he want to go? What does he want to do? And why me??? I mean, I'm just a boring, not-very-good-looking, 17-year-old girl. Why would this gorgeous, talented,18-year-old British sex god want to take a drive with me???  
"-dan? Jordan?" Harry had been calling my name. And from the slightly worried look on his face, he had been for a while.  
"Oh, uh, sorry. I'm fine. Yeah... Yeah, I'll go on a drive with you..." I said nervously. The adorably-dimpled, absolutely radiant smile I got in return was well worth the tight knots forming in my stomach. His smile could bring me from the darkest depths of my mind and back to the shining, brilliance of reality with one dimple-cheeked grin even when I wasn't standing in front of him, let alone right now receiving the dazzling smirk from less than a foot away. It was blinding and in less than a fraction of a second, I felt like I should be a puddle of goo at his feet. As Harry grabbed my hand and all of my brain functions stopped, Liam, Zayn, and Louis all let out chuckles whereas Niall let out a huge guffaw which caused Harry to turn back and wink at him and me to blush beet red from my head to my toes.  
Knees shaking and hands trembling, I followed Harry out to the back of the arena.  
"Now, I have to warn you," he said gently, "there may be some sneaky fans back here so as long as you keep your head down and stick close to me, we should make it by unscathed and be able to get to the car I want to take out."  
I knew how crazy the One Direction crowds could get. I'd almost had my wrist, ankle, and ribs broken because of the one before the concert. I couldn't imagine how the two of us with one security escort could manage a crowd like that. I couldn't even imagine how the boys handled it when they went out anywhere and the random mobs emerged.  
Our security escort carefully poked his head around the door frame and after checking the area, he waved us out the door. "RUN!" Harry yelled while laughing, even though there was no one around. I laughed and followed behind him, reveling in the fact that his smile was so genuine and his laugh so carefree, even after all the shit he gets online.  
I'd never met him before tonight, but I couldn't stand it when people talk shit about him. They would never want someone talking about then the way they talk about Harry, but they do it anyway. It was hard to see before, but now, I don't know if I'll be able to restrain my wicked retorts since I know how wonderful he really is.  
As we near a line of car, Harry pulls a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocks the one closest to us. It's a Porsche. A freaking Porsche.  
"Harry," I said slightly out of breath as we slowed and approached the car, "is that really the car you want to take?"  
"Mhm, why," he questioned. He grabbed the handle of the driver's-side door and gave me a bit of a puzzled look.  
"Well... um, don't you think it's a bit, I don't know, conspicuous? You don't think anyone will notice this gorgeous Porsche driving around at this time of night, leaving the latest venue of the One Direction tour?" Even as I was questioning his decision, I grabbed the passenger-side door handle, ready to hop in when he told me to.  
"Hmm... I guess you're right. Oh, well. These are the keys I brought with me. The Porsche will have to do." He flashed me a cheeky smirk as he slid in to the car and shut his door. I sigh a small sigh and chuckle at his slightly childlike ways. After I shut my door, Harry started the car and my eyelids fluttered a bit as the engine roared and then settled into a gentle, but wicked purr. I may know absolutely nothing about cars, but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate a beautiful one.  
My eyes darted open when I heard Harry's chuckle. I hadn't meant for him to see that... As my cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, Harry gave me a wicked smirk and I saw a gleam in his eyes, like he's thought of a deliciously evil plan that he can't wait to carry out. I started a bit at the primal desires in his eyes and heat rapidly began to build between my legs. I quickly turned away to hide the even deeper flush spreading across my cheeks and chest. Harry turned on the radio as he pulled out into the wide street behind the arena. "Rude Boy" by Rihanna came thumping of the insane sound system in the Porsche and I smiled slowly, earning another grin and chuckle from Harry.  
"You like this song, I take it?"  
"Yeah, well, it reminds me of this little dance I made up with my best friend to the first few lines."  
"I'd like very much to see this dance considering the topic of the song," Harry said, chuckling once again. If he keeps chuckling like that, I am going to lose all control, leap over the gear shift, and kiss him until the car crashes. The direction my thoughts were turning in was a bit alarming to say the least.  
"Oh, I'd rather not demonstrate that dance ever. It's... embarrassing to say the least," I said.  
Harry laughed again. "Alright, fine... for now. I will see this dance before we part tonight." He flashed me his wicked grin again, making goose bumps rise across my arms and legs.  
"So, where are we going anyway," I said hurriedly, attempting to change the subject and distract from the heat between my legs.  
"When the boys and I were out and about yesterday, I saw this really amazing spot as we drove by. I asked someone to get me directions to it and I drove out late last night. I didn't think I'd ever get to go back there or that I'd be taking someone with me, but as soon as you walked backstage tonight, I knew I had to take you here."  
"...That still doesn't tell me where we're going."  
Harry full on laughed this time and I thought I would melt from the radiance in his face and voice. "Just be patient, Jordan. You'll see very soon. We're almost there, I promise." Harry was still smiling as I looked back out at the road. We were going down a small dirt road (IN A FUCKING PORSCHE! How could Harry do this to such a beautiful car?!?!?!) that looks like it leads to a body of water of some sort.  
And lo and behold, I was right. A small lake spread out before us. It was beautiful. The moon was full and the lake so calm that it reflects the image of the moon perfectly, making it seem like there are two moons, one residing in the sky and the other in this pristine lake. The stars must have numbered in the billions with the way they blanketed the sky almost completely. I noticed that there was a bridge off in the distance with cars passing back and forth occasionally, oblivious to Harry and I standing on the far side. The bridge is far enough away that no traffic noise reaches to where we are and I only could tell it was there because of the occasional flashes of light from car headlights.  
"So, what do you think," Harry asked, interrupting my reverie.  
"It's amazing," I whispered back. Even though I whispered, I know he heard me because of the gentle smile that lit up his face at my reply.  
I was staring at the lake and sky, but I knew Harry wasn't. I could feel his eyes tracing the planes of my face just as if he were touching me gently with his fingertips. The thought of his gaze on me made me squirm a bit internally, but I refused to move. I screwed up my courage and looked him in the eye. He didn't even flinch. He stared at me intensely, his luminous emerald orbs never straying from my own deep forest green ones. I broke eye contact first, blushing and looking down to escape the thoughts I could see in his eyes. His soft fingers grabbed my chin gently, forcing me to look at him.  
"Why'd you look away, Jordan? What's wrong?" he asked, worry pinching his face between his eyes.  
"Nothing's wrong..." I replied. "But. I suppose I just have a question: why me?"  
His face pinched even more, the furrow between his eyes deepened and new lines appeared on his forehead. "'Why me'? What do you mean, 'why me'? Jordan, you're gorgeous, and funny, and brilliant-"  
I jerked my face out of his fingers. "Stop. Just stop. I don't need any more lies from people. Don't lie to me, Harry." I was getting upset at this point. I can't stand it when people lie to me for no reason.  
"Jordan, I'm not lying to you. What reason would I have to do that?"  
"I don't know, but nothing you just said was true. I'm not smart, I'm not funny, and I am sure as hell not beautiful." I felt like I was going to cry and there was no way I was allowing that. I swallowed the lump in my throat as best as I could and looked Harry in the eye. He looked frustrated and sad, but I didn't understand why.  
"Why don't you believe me?" Harry asked me. "How could you not think that you're beautiful? Why are you bringing yourself down like that?" Harry was starting to get angry. "Jordan. You are stunning and I won't let you go anywhere until you believe me." With that, Harry wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace, his hands wrapped around my back and waist. At first I was shocked and squirmed to escape, but when Harry didn't let go, I relaxed and melted into his chest. He wasn't that much taller than me, so I leaned my forehead against his shoulder and closed my eyes. When Harry said my name I looked up at him carefully. He seemed to have calmed down, but he still had a look of determination glinting harshly behind his eyes.  
"Jordan, you are beautiful. And you need to believe that. I'm going to show you how beautiful I think you are." And then he kissed me. He kissed me slowly, but forcefully. His lips fit with mine perfectly. As the kiss became more heated, he nipped at my lips asking for permission to entwine his tongue with mine. When our tongues met, a battle for dominance ensued, which Harry won, of course. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away from me to place delicate kisses on my neck and behind my ear. When he got to the spot where my neck meets my shoulder, he nipped at my skin causing me to moan a little. He smiled and did it again just to hear me moan again. He chuckled against my skin, laid a gentle kiss on the love bite, and moved his lips back to mine. He placed a short, but passionate kiss upon my lips, leaving me breathless and a bit dizzy.  
"Now do you believe me?" he asked with a smile. He looked very pleased with himself. The more he attempted to hide his dimpled smile, the more it showed on his face. His adorable smile only made one grow on my face as I looked back up at him. I couldn't believe it. Harry Styles thinks I'm beautiful. It felt like a dream. But it wasn't. I checked. Twice.  
I beamed up at him for a moment before saying, "I think I still need some more convincing." Harry chuckled before returning his lips to mine. For all too brief a moment, we were happy and life was perfect.  
When Harry's phone began to ring, he growled against my mouth before pulling away and giving me an apologetic look. I just smiled at him to let him know it was okay.  
"It's Niall. I should probably answer this."  
"Go ahead, It's no big deal," I assured him.  
As Harry talked with Niall, I took a moment to go over what had just happened. 1. Harry Styles took me out to a lake at night to be alone with me. 2. Harry Styles thinks I'm beautiful. 3. Harry Styles kissed me. Yep. My life is complete.  
Just as I finished my mental list with a deep, contented sigh, Harry hung up with Niall and turned back to me. He looked a bit irked and his hair was sticking up in weird ways like he'd run his hands through his hair a couple of times while I wasn't looking.  
"We have to head back now. I'm so sorry that we have to end our night early."  
I sighed, a bit less content now. "It's okay. The band needs you. I get it." I smiled at him so he'd know I wasn't upset. He grinned back and we got in the car to drive back to the arena. Harry was fairly quiet the whole ride back, but, unlike when we were going to the lake, Harry held my hand tightly when he wasn't shifting gears. His thumb rubbed little circles into the back of my hand and moved my index finger against his hand in response. When "Yellow" by Coldplay came on the radio, I unconsciously started singing along. Harry squeezed my hand and looked at me with a huge smile on his face.  
"You have a beautiful singing voice," he said gently. I blushed at his complement, but kept signing just for him.  
When we arrived back at the arena, everything was being packed up and Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn were all standing next to the bus talking to each other and goofing off as usual. Harry pulled the Porsche up to them, got out and quickly walked around to my door before I could say anything to open my door for me. The other boys all chuckled making me blush, but I didn't mind because I was looking at Harry, at the unshielded adoration in his eyes and the charming smile on his face. Harry offered me his hand to help me out of the car and I took it, my gaze never leaving his. He laced his fingers with mine as we walked over to the boys, each of them letting out a whoop at the sight of our hands entwined between us. Harry looked pleased with himself once again and I had a huge smile on my face along with a slight blush.  
I talked with the boys for a while longer while all of the equipment was being packed up. Apparently, the boys had offered to help once, but when they did, disaster ensued, and so they were no longer allowed to help pack up the concerts.  
When the boys were told to get on the bus, I looked at Harry, disappointment written on both of our faces. Niall, Louis, Zayn, and Liam each gave me a hug goodbye along with their phone numbers and email addresses, and I gave them each my Twitter name, Instagram name, email, and phone number. They all got on the bus except for Harry. He stood with me for a while longer, just gazing into my eyes. I stared right back, hoping the tears wouldn't fall while he was looking at me. He kissed me sweetly one last time and wrapped me in a tight hug. I hugged him back with everything I had, wishing the hug could last forever. With an exchange of information and one last unbearably sweet kiss, Harry got on the bus and was gone.  
I went home that night and received my first text from Harry. I stayed up all night texting him until the sun's rays streamed through my curtains once again. All night, even though I was texting him, I kept wondering if we'd ever see each other again? And if so when? Where? Would he still think I was beautiful? Would I still feel this insane attraction for him, not only physically, but spiritually? All of these questions kept me up for days on end. Months went by. Harry and I texted less and less until we were down to about five or six messages a week. I was about to start my freshman year of college at Boston University when I received a single text from Harry:  
"I'm coming to Boston tomorrow. I really want to see you. Come to the show. Your ticket will be waiting. xxx."  
Oh. My. God


End file.
